


Headache

by mikkimouse



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27889279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: In which Barnaby gets a headache and Kotetsu helps him feel better.
Relationships: Barnaby "Bunny" Brooks Jr./Kaburagi T. Kotetsu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	Headache

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was going to be for another of the Comfortween prompts, but I didn't get to it until November and then I had no time to edit it because, well, NaNo. So here, please enjoy this little h/c ficlet. XD

The headache started after lunch. Just a dull one at first, per usual, but Barnaby knew what was coming. 

Sure enough, by the time work was over, it felt like someone was trying to drive a knife through both of his temples. 

How he made it home, he had no idea, but he went straight to the couch as soon as he got through the door and pulled a pillow over his head to block out any light. Maybe he could fall asleep faster than usual and get rid of this damn thing before it completely ruined his night. 

The door opened again. "Hey, Bunny, I—Bunny? What happened?" 

Barnaby groaned inwardly. "It's just a headache, Kotetsu. Let me sleep it off." 

He heard Kotetsu walk to the kitchen and open the fridge before his footsteps came back to the couch. "Hey, Bunny, sit up." 

Barnaby sighed and scooted down the couch enough to leave a space for Kotetsu. "Don't make me move again." 

The couch sank with Kotetsu's weight. "Lay on me. I'll rub your head." 

Barnaby kept the pillow around his head. "I'm fine." 

"It'll help until you can fall asleep," Kotetsu said. "I promise." He tugged at the pillow. "Come on, Bunny." 

With a sigh, Barnaby pulled the pillow off and lay his head in Kotetsu's lap, already wincing at the surge of pain from the movement. Kotetsu ran his fingers through his hair a few times, and then pressed just behind Barnaby's temple and rubbed a slow circle there. 

Barnaby could have _wept_ with relief. The rest of his head still felt like someone was taking a jackhammer to it, but the small area under Kotetsu's fingers no longer hurt at all. 

"Is that okay?" Kotetsu asked. 

"Mm-hmm," was about all Barnaby could manage. 

Kotetsu moved up his hairline, keeping constant pressure up the entire way, and then slowly back down to Barnaby's neck. He pressed his thumb into the muscle there and massaged it, and Barnaby made a noise he wasn't very proud of. 

He'd had these headaches for most of his life, and usually dealt with them by taking aspirin and a nap and hoping for the best. Not once had he had someone with him to do something as simple as rubbing his head. It hadn't even occurred to him to ask for it, even though he and Kotetsu had been together for some time now. 

And it was _helping_. The headache was still there, but it was gradually fading, driven away by the steady pressure from Kotetsu's fingers. 

"Want me to keep going?" Kotetsu asked. 

"Please," Barnaby said, although he wasn't sure how he managed the word. 

Kotetsu massaged a slow circle around Barnaby's head, occasionally drifting down to rub his forehead or his neck. It was a relief, so far beyond a relief that Barnaby couldn't really concept the words to describe it. 

He closed his eyes and focused on nothing but the wonderful pressure from Kotetsu's fingers. 

When he opened his eyes again, sunlight slanted through the windows at an angle that told Barnaby he'd been asleep for some time; an hour at least, if he had to guess. And his headache was blessedly gone. 

Kotetsu's hand was still in his hair, and Barnaby slowly sat up and grabbed his glasses off the coffee table, moving with the greatest care so he didn't set the headache off again, and looked behind him. 

Kotetsu was sound asleep, his head tipped back on the back of the couch and his mouth half-open. He was snoring a little and it looked like he was drooling. 

This ridiculous man. Barnaby loved him more than words could describe. 

He straddled Kotetsu's lap and worked his arms behind him, and then gently kissed his way up Kotetsu's neck. Kotetsu inhaled sharply and jerked his head up. "I'm awake! I'm— _hng_." His hands settled at Barnaby's waist. "Hey, Bunny, how are you feeling?"

"The headache is gone." Barnaby continued lazily kissing his way over Kotetsu's neck. "Thank you for that." 

"Of course." Kotetsu dragged his hands up Barnaby's back and under his shirt, and then left them there, like he'd only wanted to be touching skin. "Y'know, I brought dinner home. It's in the fridge." 

"Thank you," Barnaby said again. 

"...are you hungry?" Kotetsu asked. 

He was, but Barnaby didn't particularly want to move. "I'm all right for now. Are you hungry?" 

"Well, I—" 

Kotetsu's stomach growled _very_ loudly between them, and Barnaby had to press his mouth into Kotetsu's shoulder so that he wouldn't laugh out loud. 

"Stop laughing at me," Kotetsu grumbled, although there was no heat in his voice and he started drawing idle circles on Barnaby's back. "I didn't have much to eat for lunch." 

Barnaby pulled back and kissed his cheek. "I wasn't laughing." 

"Liar." Kotetsu poked him. "I felt your shoulders shaking. You were _definitely_ laughing." 

Barnaby reluctantly climbed off him and held out his hand. "I was not. Let's go eat." 

Kotetsu took his hand and stood up, right in Barnaby's space, with a soft smile and his amber eyes sparkling. He reached up and tugged on a lock of Barnaby's hair. "Any time you need me to rub your head, Bunny-chan, just let me know." 

Barnaby tilted his head to the side, leaning into Kotetsu's touch. "I will."

**Author's Note:**

> Come see me on:  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mad_madam_m)  
> [Tumblr](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/)  
> [Dreamwidth](https://mad-madam-m.dreamwidth.org/)  
> [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/mad-madam-m)


End file.
